


It's a Matter of Trust

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Christmas, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna drags Scorpius out of their flat for a surprise Christmas morning, one that Scorpius never sees coming!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyparakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/gifts).



> Written as a holiday gift ficlet for Kiss. As always, JK Rowling owns the characters and world of Harry Potter; I just like to write here.

“I’m trusting you here, Lily Luna Potter.” Scorpius’s voice was, perhaps, sharper than he intended. But he liked his life to be simple. Controlled. He liked knowing what was going to be for supper at night, and he liked knowing where he’d be tomorrow, the next day, and even five years down the road. Uncertainties left him shivering.

Right now he wore a blindfold wrapped tightly around his eyes, and Lily had his hand firmly tucked in hers. She was his best mate and he couldn’t imagine her doing anything he _couldn’t_ trust, but still… they’d left their flat and she’d Apparated them somewhere and right now Scorpius felt more off-balance than he’d ever felt in his entire life.

“Do you realize how much of my family thinks we’re shagging?” Lily asked idly. She slid closer to him, tucking her arm in his. If it weren’t for the blindfold, they might be strolling into a proper social occasion. Well, if Scorpius were dressed for it, rather than in the same robe and slippers he’d put on for Christmas morning when he’d awoken to the scent of hot tea and chocolate croissants.

“Please tell me we are _not_ going to a Potter family Christmas.” Scorpius couldn’t keep the note of almost panic from his voice. “Nor a Weasley family Christmas. I’m not dressed for it.”

“Don’t worry, Scor, you’re dressed perfectly for where we’re going. In fact, if I’d given you time to do your hair, you’d be overdone,” Lily assured him.

“And this is my gift?” Scorpius asked, dubious.

“Sort of.” She stopped and Scorpius realized that the sound had changed around them. Her voice echoed back at her, as if they were standing amongst fairly close walls. Blank walls that had no hangings to cushion and absorb the sound. She leaned up on her toes and brushed a kiss against his cheek. “Happy Christmas, Scorpius Malfoy. I do love you. I’ll see you sometime later tonight.”

“Tonight?” Scorpius turned to face her, one hand reaching out as she stepped away, but he wasn’t in time to catch her before the sharp pop of Disapparition. “Lily Luna Potter!” he yelled. “When I see you next you’ll be in trouble! I’ll… I’ll… I’ll leave dirty dishes in your bed! I’ll lock the kneazle in your room! I’ll let the crup chew your favorite shoes!”

“I thought you didn’t have a crup.”

The voice was low, soft, with a tone that shivered straight through Scorpius. The unknown factor of someone being here that he couldn’t _see_ added to the richness of it. Scorpius fisted his hands at his sides, clenching tightly as he turned again to face that sound.

“We didn’t,” he said sharply. “It’s to be her gift, after all the fuss is over tonight. It’s hardly proper to bring the pup home when we’re all off-kilter from the holidays. Her Uncle George has been holding him for us.”

“George is a good bloke,” the voice murmured, closer now, right by Scorpius’s shoulder.

Scorpius closed his eyes, trying to place the sound of it. He kept feeling like he ought to recognize it, but his mind slipped away. But if he didn’t _think_ about it, if he just _felt_ , it felt _good._ Calming. Like he could just let go and float away right here.

“Why did Lily bring me here for my Christmas gift?” he asked slowly.

“What makes you think this is _your_ gift?” the voice responded. “Maybe it’s mine.”

Cherries. Scorpius didn’t know why, but he suddenly thought of cherries. And mice. And a soft pale blue so quiet and gentle that it seemed like it ought to be an infant’s blanket but it wasn’t. It was a confusing series of images, unsettling and relaxing all at once and it made _no sense at all_ when he tried to look at it closely.

“Take off my blindfold,” Scorpius ordered, and was surprised by the answering laugh. “What?”

“Take it off yourself. It’s not spelled on.”

Scorpius reached up carefully to untie the blindfold at the back of his head. He was surprised when it came away easily; he’d thought himself trapped, but no, his blindness had been his own choice. His own trust in Lily, and his own fear here and now. He blinked into the light, eyes adjusting slowly.

The room was small, perhaps a guest room in a cottage. Just a bed, and a sofa, and a wardrobe, but little else. Painted in neutral colours, it could be any room, anywhere.

He turned slowly, uncertain who he would find standing behind him. He caught sight of the Muggle jeans first, and the bare feet peeking out from under them. Then the bare chest, mostly hairless and quite fit as Scorpius’s gaze rose, taking in everything until he got to the face.

“Teddy.”

Uncertainty there, in eyes that couldn’t seem to decide if they were green or silvered-grey. The hair was pale silver, shot through with traces of blue and purple, lending an air of whimsy to Teddy Lupin’s angular features. 

Scorpius’s mouth opened, then closed without saying a word. A slow flush infused his features. “And here I am in my dressing gown,” he said, tone far sharper than he wanted it to be. But this was _Teddy Lupin_ , his somewhat distant cousin, and the fancy he’d been carrying since sometime after he’d been old enough to recognize that the older man was someone to be desired. Teddy Lupin, who’d once been with Victoire Weasley, the most beautiful girl Scorpius knew (beautiful and female, two things that made Scorpius absolutely certain he’d never have a chance).

_Teddy Lupin_.

Scorpius swallowed hard as Teddy stepped closer, fingers sliding past his cheek, brushing lightly against the skin of his throat. “I like your dressing gown,” Teddy murmured.

The kiss, when it came, was everything Scorpius had dreamed of, stealing his breath away. He couldn’t resist sliding closer, his arms going over Teddy’s shoulder to tentatively tug him into Scorpius’s hold. Scorpius sighed when the kiss ended.

“We seem to have the same confidante.” Teddy leaned forehead to forehead. “She said she’d have to trick you into it, or you’d never take the chance.”

“Me?” Scorpius couldn’t quite seem to believe that this wasn’t a dream that he would wake from soon (to have those croissants and tea that he’d already thought he had once this morning). 

“You.” Teddy nudged another slow kiss. “You, and me, and my flat, and an entire day to ourselves because Lily’s already made her apologies to your parents and to the collective Potter/Weasley crowd that expected to see me. You, and me, and no interruptions. I might even have made a few plans.”

“Should I have brought something better to wear?”

Teddy’s slow grin was infectious, and Scorpius found himself grinning back, looking forward more to this day than he ever could remember doing before. “I love seeing you all mussed up, and I hope to see you even more mussed up before the day is done. You are perfect just the way you are.”

Scorpius doubted that, but if this was a dream, he would go with it and see what came next.

And if it were reality, he needed to make certain that his next gift for Lily Luna was better than a crup. 

Either way, it was a Christmas wish come true, and Scorpius was determined to spend every minute enjoying whatever it was that Teddy had dreamed up for them. Together.


End file.
